Vocaloid Valentine
by Der Blaue Wolf
Summary: I hate Valentine's day. I used not to. But since that day 100 years ago, I've hated it with every fibre of my artificial being.
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid Valentine

_14th February, 2175_

I hate Valentine's day. I used not to. But since that day 100 years ago, I've hated it with every fibre of my artificial being. I'm a Vocaloid, an android, but a special android, capable of almost all human functions, such as eating in place of charging. My name is Miku Hatsune. I am currently 158 years old, or 174 if you count me as having been 16 when I was created. I still remember that day as clearly as ever, logged within my memory, in a file somewhere. That was the first day I met Master...

_Miku Hatsune: memory file: 31st August, 2017_

I opened my eyes. Eyes? What are they? I don't know, but I do know. It's strange, how do I know what they are. Who am I? I'm Miku Hatsune, but who is Miku Hatsune? This doesn't make any sense.

I looked around, and my eyes fixed on a young man, who was smiling. He opened his mouth and spoke, "Miku Hatsune, you're finally awake."

"She is operating as we hoped sir, fully active. All systems are green," another voice said, this one older. I looked around at this speaker, an older man, who was sat by a computer. From the machine came several wires which lead towards me. Looking down at myself, I saw the wires all connected into the chair I was on.

To call it a chair is a bit simple. It was kinda like a dentist's chair (I briefly though 'What's a dentist?' but my mind soon filled me in on that front) but it had all the wires coming out of it, and on the hand-rests were metal restraints, holding my wrists to the chair's arms. There were also a few wires coming out of the chair and leading into me.

"Are you feeling okay?" the first man asked me.

"Y-yes," I said. My own voice surprised me, I didn't even recognise it. It sounded strange, and artificial.

"Professor, there's something wrong with her voice."

"I'm working on it... there, I've retuned it."

The first man looked back to me. "Can you speak again?"

"Where am I?" I asked him. This time, my voice sounded more like a normal person's, like it was real.

"You're in the lab where we created you," the man said, gesturing towards the other man as he spoke.

"What am I?"

"An android, an artificial human," he replied.

"Who are you? You're my creator... so..." something appeared from somewhere in my brain. "You're my master, right?"

He chuckled, "I suppose in a way I am." He turned to the older man, "Release her restraints, let's see if she's as good walking as talking."

The restraints on my hands came off, and the wires that were attached to me detached themselves somehow. I raised my hands from the arms, and moved them in front of my face.

My master held out a hand, and I took it. He gently pulled me out of my seat. My feet touched the floor. It felt cold, and Master's hand felt warm. I was a robot, but I could feel it all. I stood up straight, then Master stepped back, still holding my hand, making me walk towards him. I was a little unsteady, but I knew how to walk fine. It must have been fully programmed into me.

"Good, you're walking fine." Master smiled at me as he spoke. I returned his smile.

_Present_

When I think about that day, I become temporarily lost in happy memories of Master. He was kind to me always, and looked after me in his home. He introduced me to all of his friends, and they mostly seemed to be good people too. But none of them were as important to me as master. He was 23 when he made me, seven whole years older than me, at least by my physical appearance. It was a few years later, that... well, I'll let you see for yourself.

_Miku Hatsune: memory file: 14th February, 2021_

I sat in the living room, waiting for Master. He had asked we to wait for him, as he had something to give me. After a few minutes of sitting waiting, I saw the door open, and Master stepped into the room, his left hand concealed behind his back. I looked curiously at his concealed arm, and he stepped over to me, bringing his arm out from behind his back, he held out a small box to me. It was red, and in the shape of...

"A heart?" I said, curious, then looked up to Master, my eyes widening as I saw his blush.

"Yeah..." he looked away from me, a blush still on his face.

I took the box, and lifted the lid gently. Inside were chocolates. My mind processed this: chocolates, heart-shaped box, today was... I realised, and blushed myself. Damn Master putting in a device to make my skin colour when I was embarrassed.

"M-master..." I began.

"Miku, I..." he and I both looked at each other, then turned away again just as quickly, still blushing.

"Master, is this...?" I couldn't speak properly.

"Yeah, I...l-like you Miku."

"But Master, I'm just a robot," I said. "You shouldn't waste your feelings on me."

Suddenly I felt his warm embrace, and I turned a bright red. "You're not 'just a robot.' You're Miku Hatsune. You're as much a person as any human on this planet, and I love you!"

I felt... I'm not quite sure. But I wrapped my arms around him, and whispered in his ear, "I love Master too."

_Present_

That was possibly the best day of my life: having Master hug me, and tell me he loved me made me feel so happy. A few months later, he asked me to marry him, and of course I said yes. Even though Master said I was a person, it took the courts quite some convincing to give me legal rights as a person, but eventually, they let me have them, including the right to marry. Once I was a legal citizen of Japan, he and I were quickly married. The press coverage of the ceremony was huge, and there were a few groups, mainly religious extremists, who hated the idea of a robot being allowed to marry. In spite of the opposition, we were wed, and went on our honeymoon. Of course, when I said I could perform most human functions, that includes what couples do together in private.

One of my greatest regrets has always been that I, of course, couldn't have a child with Master. But in spite of all the little things that made life hard, we had a good life. That is, until he started to grow old, and then...

_Miku Hatsune: memory file: 16th September, 2075_

I held Master's hand as we sat waiting for the result. He looked so different now, aged 80, from the young man that had created me, and the one I had married all those years ago. I still loved him though, and it tormented me that I would remain eternally young, while he aged, and got closer and closer to death.

A nurse came into the waiting room, and came over to us, "The doctor will see you now."

I helped Master through to the doctor's room, and helped him to his seat. The doctor, a gentleman in his early 40s, looked between us then spoke, "The test results are back, and sir, I'm sorry to say this, but you have a malignant tumour in your brain. I'm afraid that any attempt to remove it would likely kill you. I sorry sir, but you only have about five or six months left."

The doctor did look sad as he said this. He had been treating my husband on and off for the best part of 10 years. And knew us both fairly well.

Master did something I didn't expect at all, he chuckled. Then outright laughed, "Five months you say? That's plenty of time to sort things out."

I helped him out of the room, and into our car. The driver, another of Master's creations, Kaito, waited until we were seated, then drove in the direction of home. There was an open partition between the back seats of the car and the driver's seat. I closed it, then turned to my husband.

"Master..." I began, unsure what to say.

He reached out a hand, and patted my head. "Miku, believe me, if there's one thing I regret about all this, it's leaving you alone. But we both knew that eventually I'd pass away."

I nodded. It was true I had always know he would pass away eventually, but I'd always thought that it would be a long time before Master died.

"Now, we just have a time period. But think about it, I could have been run over any day of the week. Now we know when roughly, at least I can set things in order before..." he didn't finish that sentence, just ruffled my hair a little more. "Be strong Miku, for yourself, and the other Vocaloids."

I nodded. I was the big sister to all other of Master's creations. If I didn't stay strong, nobody else would be able to.

_Miku Hatsune: memory file: 14th February, 2076_

I sat by Master's bed, holding his hand, as his slow, chocking breaths sounded through the room. The nurses and doctors had left, to give me the privacy of his last moments. They knew as well as he or I did, that Master didn't have long left.

"Master..." the tears trickled down my cheeks. Master had said that when I was sad, I should be able to cry too, just like everybody else. That's why her made me able to cry.

"Miku... I won't say 'don't cry.' I gave you the gift of tears, so I shouldn't try to take it away now." His voice was rasping, his breath, shallow.

"Master, you gave me the gift of life... you are my everything..." I held his hand tightly.

"And you're my everything too. But I'm not the only person who values you. Think about all the others that depend on their strong big sister." He stroked my hair with his free hand, and squeezed mine with his other. He then moved his hand to my cheek, and gently caressed my cheek.

"Master, I'll always remember you, and I'll always love you!" I said, tears now flowing down freely.

"Thank you... Miku..." I saw his mouth curl down, then broaden into a smile, as a single tears fell from his eye. With a great effort, he raised his head slightly, and I lowered my lips to his, for one last kiss.

Then his breath stopped, his head fell back into the pillows and the hand that held mine went limp. My tears flowed down my cheek non-stop.

That was the worst Valentine's day ever.

_Present_

That's why I hate Valentine's day. It reminds me that another year has passed without my Master, and this is now the 100th. I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I still lived in the same house as I had 100 years ago, only now without the comfort of a husband. I stood and dress, today all in black, to match my hair colour. After my master's death, I had dyed my green hair that colour, to remind me forever of the mourning that I still went through each day.

I stepped downstairs, to see Luka, the nearest thing this house had to a 'mother' since I fell into mourning, giving the twin robots Rin and Len their breakfast. Luka turned and saw me. When she saw me, she smiled a sad smiled, and nodded to me, showing she understood where I was going. I had for the last 100 Valentine's days, today would be no different.

I went out to the back garden, where Gakupo, the Vocaloid who tended our garden, had left a bunch of flowers. I took them, seeing the robot in question a little way away, tending to a flowerbed, which was clearly a few flowers short. When he looked up at me, I gave a sad smile of thanks, and he bowed.

I left the house, and Kaito waited for me with the car. It was a short drive, then I stepped out at the gate to the cemetery. I walked the now-familiar route to a certain grave, and looked down at it. It read, in words slightly faded with age:

_Shujin Saiai  
30__th__ December 1994 - 14__th__ February 2076  
Husband To Miku Saiai neé Hatsune  
Much Loved, a Creator to Many  
May He Rest in Peace_

I knelt down, and laid the flowers on his grave, as I had every year for the last 100. I placed my hand on the grave, and a tear escaped my eye. "Shujin... I still love you..."

I stood, and bowed before the grave for a few moments, before turning, and walking slowly away.

Yeah, I hate Valentine's day. But in a way, I also love it.

* * *

Bis Bald

BW


	2. Chapter 2

Vocaloid Valentine 2

_14th February, 2178_

I was in the same place as last year, and the year before, and the year before, and the other 98 years before. I placed flowers there, as I had every one of those years. I sighed, as I read the ever-fading inscription, which still read the same as it had the day it was carved, but that was hard to tell, unless you knew, as I did, what it read, and were familiar, as I was, with those letters.

How old was I now? 175? Or was it only 159? Or maybe I was, and had always been, 16. Ever since the day I was created, unchanging, as the world around me changed.

All my best friends had gone for the safer option, and fallen in love with other eternal robots, other beings that would never perish. I had taken the worse option, falling in love with a human, who had grown old and died before me, while I never aged a day. One who had died, while I was full of life.

I let out another sigh, and then heard footsteps behind me, another mourner no doubt. The footsteps were close, and they seemed to be approaching. I looked up as they stopped, and my eyes went wide.

That face, those eyes, the messy hair, everything, was identical to Master. I could not help but let slip a surprised "Master?"

Then I blinked. No, it was Kaito, he looked taken aback, but said quietly, "Miku, it's getting late, we should head back soon."

I turned my eyes to the ground, and nodded, "Okay... just a few more minutes."

He nodded, and left. I turned back to the grave, and smiled as tears rose to my eyes, "I'll see you next year then, Shujin." I turned and walked away, as I had so many times before.

I shivered, not having noticed before how cold it was. Master may have made me able to sense temperature to be more human, but there were some things that he could have left out. There was some snow on the ground from a few days ago, and there was a little ice on the road, but nothing too major.

I made my way to the car, where Kaito was already in the driver's seat, and I got into the back. Silently, Kaito drove off, and I allowed my mind to slip off into thought.

Suddenly I heard Kaito curse, and the car jolted. I sat up, and saw we were skidding on the icy road. I heard a loud crash from behind, and felt something heavy slam into me...

There was no blood. I'm a robot, I don't bleed. There were pieces of metal scattered about, some from the cars, some from my body. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't move the parts that were still attached, there was nothing I could do.

I knew that, one by one, the parts of my robotic brain were failing. I couldn't feel the ground against my cheek, I couldn't hear the voices of the people who had been nearby, and had come to help. My sight was fading, and I knew that it was not my eyes closing. I think a little spark of electricity flew through the right parts of my brain, as, in a broken shard of car mirror, I saw myself, smiling, as my vision faded, and I had one final thought...

'Master... Shujin... I'm coming'

_Memory Files: Corrupted._

_Sensual Feed: Not responsive._

_Motors: Not responsive._

_Power: Low._

_Data completely corrupted. Initiate final shut-down. Miku Hatsune is dead._

* * *

_14th February, 2179_

Several figures in black stood around the new gravestone that sat over both the eternally sleeping. Each of those stood around them were robots, each of them made by the same creator. Each of them laid flowers at the gravestone of their parents.

_Shujin Saiai  
30th December 1994 - 14th February 2076  
And Miku Hatsune Saiai  
31st August 2017-14th February 2178  
Beloved to each other, and to all they knew.  
May they Rest in Peace._

Luka laid her flowers, and, now that all the flowers were lain, she signalled for them all to leave. They all began to turn away. Kaito, repaired from the incident, stayed still for a moment longer, but his wife Meiko took his arm, and lead him away.

Luka was the last to leave, along with her husband. Gakupo stood silently by her, as she knelt back by the grave, and spoke, "We will remember you, Miku, Master. Forever and always." She stood, "So goodbye for now, until next year." The pair walked away, as snow began to fall on the fresh stone in the aged graveyard, and Luka thought she heard Miku's laugh, and Shujin's chuckle, and the happy sounds that had accompanied their wedding day. On the 14th January, 2022.

* * *

Bis Bald

BW


End file.
